1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a print label producing apparatus that produces print labels, and a cutting blade receiving member used in the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known print label producing apparatuses that feed a print-receiving tape, cut the tape at a desired length, and produce a print label. According to this print label producing apparatus of prior art, a print-receiving tape on which printing was performed by printing means is fully cut in a thickness direction by a cutter, thereby producing a print label. According to this print label producing apparatus of prior art, in order to perform cutting of a desired mode other than the full cutting (hereinafter suitably referred to as “desired cutting”; half cutting in this example), a half-cutter capable of partially cutting the print-receiving tape in the thickness direction is provided.
According to the prior art, both means (a cutter) for performing regular full cutting and means (a half-cutter) for performing desired cutting are separately provided, leading to problems such as difficulties in decreasing the apparatus size and increases in manufacturing costs.